(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a scroll compressor ring, and more particularly, to one that provided with a gap to allow lubricant to pass through the gap and flow along an askew tangent plane at the bottom of the gap to enter into the spacing between the ring and the circulating scroll for maintaining consistent lubrication among the ring, the eccentric rod and the circulating scroll when the ring floats up to the top to compress against the body of the circulating scroll.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas, the working principal of a scroll compressor essentially involves the revolution executed by a circulating scroll driven by a driver inside a fixed scroll without revolving on its own axis to change the volume between the fixed scroll and the circulating scroll thus to compress the coolant at low temperature and low pressure into the status of high temperature and high pressure, the coolant is release through the outlet into the coolant pipe of the system to execute heat exchange with the compressor in cycle.
Since the circulating scroll revolves inside the fixed scroll without revolving on its own axis, the structure of the compressor as illustrated in FIG. 1 is essentially comprised of an eccentric rod (A1) to hold the circulating scroll (A2) in position for the circulating scroll (A2) revolves in surrounding the fixed scroll (A3), and a ring (A4) is inserted to the core of the circulating scroll (A2) and the eccentric rod (A1) is inserted into the center of the ring (A4) for the circulating scroll (A2) to couple to the eccentric rod (A1) for fixing the circulating scroll (A2) in position.
Furthermore, to lubricate the eccentric rod (A1), ring (A4) and the circulating scroll (A2), a filler (A11) is provided to penetrate the eccentric rod (A1) so that while the compressor is operation, the lubricant flows at out of the filler (A11) at where in relation to the end of the eccentric rod (A1) to lubricate among the eccentric rod (A1), the ring (A4) and the circulating scroll (A2) However, when the compressor is operation, the ring (A4) usually floats up to the top to hold against the body of the circulating scroll (A2) to stop the lubricant from flowing over the ring (A4) to block up the lubricant passage.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improvement of a ring for a scroll compressor that maintains normal lubrication among the rod, the ring and the circulating scroll. To achieve the purpose, a gap is formed at an angle on the ring where is less subject to pressure on the top of the ring, and an askew tangent plane descending outwardly at the bottom of the gap so that when the ring floats up to hold against the body of the circulating scroll at the top, the lubricant passes through the gap and flows along the askew tangent plane at the bottom of the gap to enter into the spacing between the ring and the circulating scroll for maintaining consistent lubrication among the ring, the eccentric rod and the circulating scroll when the ring floats up to the top to compress against the body of the circulating scroll.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide an improvement of a ring for a scroll compressor; wherein, the askew tangent plane on the ring can be forthwith extended from the outer circumference of the ring into the inner circumference on the top of the ring, and a gap is cut on the top of the ring to allow the lubricant to flow through without affecting the structural strength of the entire ring.